


Eclipse

by remanth



Series: 221B Ficlets [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, eclipse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are times John is eclipsed by Sherlock. And times when it goes the other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eclipse

Sometimes it was difficult being eclipsed by the bright light that was Sherlock and his intelligence. Sometimes, John ground his teeth around the words that threatened to pour out every time someone looked at him askance, wondering why he was there. It was obviously _Sherlock_ who was the important person, the reason they were standing at whatever crime scene they were at. Sometimes John felt strangled by that eclipsing.

But there were other times, private and so very much theirs, that John wasn’t eclipsed at all. When _he_ was the knowledgeable one or the one with the plan. When Sherlock fumbled and stammered, eyes wide with a fear he didn’t feel all that often. Their first kiss, their first night together, the first time they’d danced after John realized Sherlock loved it. 

They were both made of light and dark, both could put the other in the shadows with the light of their knowledge. Sherlock learned what John knew, learned the steps and motions and gasps while John caught on to Sherlock’s methods of deduction and inference. There were missteps and laughter, astonishment and correct deductions. The fact was, though, they were very different in their spheres of intelligence. But it was a fact they’d both come to accept and, quite often, celebrate. They were both bright.


End file.
